1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for treating water in a lake, marsh or river, industrial waste water, processing water, drinking water or deionized water, by giving electrical energy thereto and an apparatus therefor.
2. Related Arts
Such a process and apparatus for treating water have been known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,894 and 5,376,242 in the name of the present inventor. According to the process disclosed in the patent literatures, the quality of water is improved by applying high-frequency AC voltage to a pair of applying electrodes immersed in the water to decrease oxidation-reduction potential (ORP) thereof, so as to accelerate cohesion-precipitation or flotation of organic materials causing pollution of the water.
However, such a process and apparatus have a disadvantage in that scale forms in relatively short period of time on surface of the applying and grounding electrodes to cause reduction of electric current value through the electrodes, so that treating efficiency decreases.